Toshikari
by EternalPervertedGod
Summary: A spinoff of Sekirei.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 5:The Nightmare: Musuna's Punishment

Minato stared out into the sky trying to forget his nightmare he just had. He felt like he barely knew himself after he had it. He could still hear them, the screams of terror and fear he cause to her, Musuna.

"He was sitting in their room by himself on the bed waiting for Musuna to return from shopping. Musuna finally walked into their room trying to catch her breath, covered from head to toe in sweat and water.

"You're sure home late Musuna" Minato told her.

"Sorry Master, but I had to go shopping so dinner could be prepared. Sorry if I worried you" she told him.

Minato stood up and walked towards Musuna slowly. "Musuna, I don't know who you think you're lying to, cause they don't work on me" Minato told her. Musuna turned towards him confused, "Master I'm not lying to you. I really did go..." her words were cut off as Minato struck her.

She lost her balance and fell onto the floor. She stared up at Minato with complete fear in her eyes. Minato glared down at her, then he placed his foot on her chest. A sick, twisted, and demented smile spread across his face as he watched her squirm under his foot.

"Musuna, you must have forgotten who you belong to. YOU BELONG TO ME!" Minato yelled at her.

"Of course Master" Musuna told him nearly out of breath.

"So don't lie to me again, you understand Musuna?" Minato growled at her.

Musuna looked up at her Master, then to the ground, "Okay Master, I'm sorry lied to you" Musuna told Minato. Minato's eyes widened at her confession. "I went outside to flirt with other guys while you stayed here, since you..." she stopped there.

"I what?" Minato said as he applied pressure to her chest.

"You don't have the balls to take advantage of me!" Musuna shouted as loud as she could. Minato pressed down on her chest some more, then another demented smile spread across his face. He took his foot off of Musuna's chest, then he stared at her breasts.

"Master, why are you staring at me like this?" Musuna asked him. Minato took off his belt and began hitting Musuna with it. Musuna screamed and cried after each strike. Then, Minato wrapped the belt around her wrists and tightened it. He ripped Musuna's shirt open, and stared at her breasts.

"If you think of me like that Musuna, you're sadly mistaken" Minato told her. He sat down on her stomach, then he began unzipping his pants. Musuna watched as Minato pulled his cock out. Minato then forced his cock between Musuna's huge breasts. Musuna watched as his cockhead peeked out the top of her breasts. Minato began thrusting his cock between her breasts. Musuna kept feeling his cock pushing from the bottom to the top of her breasts. Musuna lost her consciousness and began licking Minato's cockhead everytime it appeared at the top of her breasts. Minato watched Musuna begin sucking his cock. He put his hands on the back of her head, then he gave another twisted grin.

"If you like it so much, then you should get a better taste of it!" Minato growled as he pushed his cock all the way into her mouth. Musuna felt his cock push to the back of her throat. Minato watched again as Musuna continued to work on him. It seemed as though no matter what he did, she had no problem with it. He looked backwards and saw her underwear getting more and more soaked. He slid his hands into her underwear and fondled with her clit. Musuna's face began to get redder as she felt his fingers slide in and out of her wet hole.

"You're soaking wet down here. You slut!" Minato exclaimed. Minato winced as his cum shot out into Musuna's mouth. "Swallow it!" Minato said before she could spit it out. "Swallow it all!" he told her. He put his hand over her mouth, forcing her to swallow it all. Minato got up, and he ripped Musuna's underwear clean off. Musuna felt his cockhead rubbing the entrance of her pussy. Minato gave another sick smile before he shoved his cock inside Musuna's dripping hole. He looked at how red Musuna's face had gotten. She looked as though she had been wanting this from him for too long, and now she was finally getting it. Minato kept on thrusting into Musuna as he felt her pussy gripping onto his cock and sucking him in deeper.

"Master is so big!I love it!" Musuna moaned out loud.

Minato looked at her face, then he asked her, "Musuna, you love my cock don't you?". She continued let out moans instead of answers. Minato stopped thrusting and waited for his answer.

"Master please don't stop! Please punish me!" Musuna moaned smiling. "If you're not honest and answer, you won't get what you want" Minato told her. After a moment passed, Musuna answered.

"Yes Master! I love your cock! Please punish me with your cock Master!" Musuna moaned. Minato rubbed his cockhead against Musuna's pussy.

"Say my name then, if you want it so bad" Minato told her.

"Minato" Musuna said.

"You'll have to do better than that. Shout it, then you'll get your punishment" Minato told her.

"MINATO!" Musuna moaned. Minato smiled, then he shoved his cock back into Musuna. Musuna smiled as Minato "punished" her. Minato looked down at Musuna as she smiled happily.

"Minato! Please grab my breasts!" Musuna moaned. Minato grabbed her breasts and squeezed them as he prepared to cum. He tried to pull out, but Musuna's pussy held onto him.

"Please don't pull out! Pour it into me Master! Fill me up!" Musuna moaned. "Say my name once more" Minato commanded smiling. "MINATO!" Musuna moaned as she was filled up by Minato."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 7:Love's Progressions

Minato woke up after a less than satisfying night of sleep. He just couldn't shake that dream he had out of his head. He remembered it as though it had actually happened. As he remained on the bed, he felt a warm body near his. He turned around and saw Musuna sleeping peacefully next to him. He got a strange feeling seeing her sleeping so soundly. He felt the warmth of her breath hit his face. His eyes couldn't help but drift across her flawless body. Her saw the shirt she was wearing and noticed it was partially unbuttoned. The swell of her breasts was exposed, and him knowing this brought sweat to his forehead. He slowly inched his hand towards her breasts for a quick feel. When his hand finally made contact, he was brought to an instant erection. His hand felt the warmth and softness of her breasts in it. He began to gently squeeze her breasts, and each squeeze made Musuna's face become redder. Once Musuna's eyes began to open, Minato's heart began to race. Musuna felt Minato's hand on her breasts, but she kept her eyes glued on his. "Master are you okay?" she asked. Minato quickly withdrew his hand, then had it caught by Musuna. She smiled as she placed his hand back onto her breasts. "Master if you wish to play with my body feel free to do so. I am yours after all" she told him blushing. Minato placed his other hand onto her other breast. He let his hands get a feel for the softness and warmth of her breasts. All of a sudden Musuna began to unbutton her shirt. She let her breasts free from the prison of her shirt. "It'd be better if you touch them skin to skin rather than through clothes" Musuna told him. Minato slowly placed his hands onto her now bare breasts. Musuna's face became redder than before. Minato felt the heat coming from her body through her breasts. "So are they to your liking Master?" Musuna asked, almost moaning. "Yeah. Its strange, but your breasts are so soft and heavy" Minato told. When the temptation got too intense for Musuna to bare, she pounced on Minato. "Matser, can I have a kiss?" she asked suddenly. Minato nodded as Musuna lowered her head and locked lips with him. She felt the warm winds inside her swirling even more. "Its so...strange but its like feeling a warm summer breeze" Minato thought to himself. Before Musuna could go farther, their door swung open and Musuna's sister stood in the doorway. "You two come downstairs. Breakfast is ready for us" she said before she closed the door behind her. Minato and Musuna could feel each other's heart racing. Minato removed his hands as Musuna buttoned her shirt up. They got off the bed and began their walk downstairs. As they began walking downstairs, Minato felt a strange feeling. It was as though he was being watched. He shrugged off the feeling as Musuna grabbed his hand gently and pulled him into the kitchen. When Minato saw the kitchen, he nearly fell. Every inch of the kitchen was filled with beautiful tiles, stones and priceless looking items. He looked at the table and awed at the arrangment of five star quality foods. "Is this heaven?" he said unconsciously. Musuna hugged his arm and smiled at him. "I wonder why she's so happy? It couldn't be from me touching her body, could it?" he wondered. Musuna was jumping all around inside. "My Master finally touched my body! This was the right thing to do" she thought. "Now all you have to do is get to the final step and make the contract unbreakably permenant" a voice told her. "Okay" Musuna responded. As she snapped back into reality, she took her seat next to Minato. After they said grace, they began to feast upon the bountiful meal. When Minato tried to eat, Musuna decided to feed him. She took an omlet slice on a fork and held it front of Minato's mouth. He reluctantly ate it, feeling almost embarassed being fed. Everyone looked at the intently. The girls especially took a liking to Minato. They looked at him and Musuna with a look of jealousy. Minato went through breakfast being fed fork after fork by Musuna. Everytime he ate a forkful, Musuna's smiled became brighter. After breakfast, Musuna grabbed Minato's hand and headed upstairs. When her sisters saw them, they moaned in jealousy. Once they got in their room, Musuna locked the door. Minato looked at Musuna's face and knew exactly what she intended on. While Musuna tried to restart what she and Minato were doing, Nakuru, another one of Musuna's sisters, was in her room staring at her ceiling. "How come she gets a Master when I don't" she groaned. Just when she began to stare out the window, she heard her phone ring. "I wonder who this is" she said as she picked up her phone. She saw the name and sighed. "Hello?" she said into the phone. "You sound so depressed. Still no Master to put the good feeling inside you?" the person asked. "You know if you get caught you'll be executed" Nakuru to them. The woman on the other line laughed arrogantly. "There's no need for me to play by the rules. There's no harm in what I'm doing. Believe it or not I'm doing service to men" she told Nakuru. "Kanae, you've killed three hundred men with desire while maintaining your purity" Nakuru proclaimed. Kanae giggled as she stared at her prey. A man nearly drained of his lifeforce stared at her with lifeless eyes. "Hold on Nakuru" Kanae said as she placed her phone on the ground. She had set the phone to record. She continued massaging the man's dick with her breasts as he groaned. "Come on mister. You can't die without shooting a huge load for me. Its not fair if you don't hold up your end of the deal" she giggled. The man drew his last breath as he shot the remainder of his semen into Kanae's mouth. After she drunk it all up she picked her phone and continued her conversation with Nakuru. "Did you see that satisfied look on his face before he died?" she chuckled. "Kanae you're murdering men who are an asset to our plan" Nakuru complained. Kanae looked at herself in the man's full body mirror. She looked at her long black hair that reached down to her large breasts. Then she let her hand drift down to her alluring wide hips and her seductive long legs. "I swear they made a bad move using a Sucuubus body to make you sis" Nakuru said. "Well, while you play by the rules I'll be fulfilling men's desires" Kanae said still staring at her reflection. "When will you stop this sis?" Nakuru asked. "When I meet the man who can match my lust level" she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 6: Minato's Reward

Musuna sat on the bed staring at Minato standing outside. She felt how hot her body had gotten, just from the dream she had. She could still feel them, the warm hands rubbing her breasts. The soft lips pressing up against her's. She even felt the warm explosions she got from their fondling. She laid down in the bed and closed her eyes, remembering her dream.

Musuna was sitting alone in the room, wondering where Minato was. She had waited for what felt like for hours, though it had been minutes. When she saw the door swing open, she smiled at the sight of Minato. He held his arms open to receive a hug from her. Musuna jumped into his arms happily. "Master its so good to have you here" she told him. She got down and smiled at Minato. Minato sat down on the bed and said, "Musuna I'm kinda tired. I need to take a quick nap". Once he fell asleep, Musuna watched as his cover began to rise. She walked over to the bed and touched the risen cover. "I wonder what this is?" she said to herself. She removed the covers and saw Minato's pants had risen too. She tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't wake up. She slowly reached inside of his pants and grabbed onto something hot and hard. She took it out and saw it was attached to Minato. She kept trying to wake up Minato, but he wouldn't wake up. She climbed on top of him and tried to shake him awake. When that didn't work, she felt her chest tighten up and get hotter. While she began to "experiment", Minato was waking up. He looked down and saw Musuna holding his cock with her breasts. He looked at her face blushing red. "Master, you're so hot here" she told him as she licked his cockhead. Minato blushed in embarrassment. He felt like he wouldn't meet Musuna's expectations. Musuna began moving her breasts against Minato's cock, and that made him feel a little better. "Musuna, I'm sorry if I'm not to your liking" Minato told her. Musuna smiled at him and said, "Master what's wrong? This is the biggest thing I've ever seen!". Minato felt a bit better, but her breasts were making him a bit happier than her words. "Musuna you've got to stop. You'll make me...useless" he groaned. "So what Master? We can be useless together. You can become useless with me" Musuna moaned. Minato felt an eruption getting ready to explode from his dick. "Musuna its gonna come out you've got to stop!" Minato groaned. Musuna ignored him completely and kept massaging his cock. "Why? When you're so happy about it down here" Musuna moaned. Minato watched Musuna's face get redder and redder. "Musuna I'm gonna cum!" Minato shouted. "Me too Master!" Musuna moaned. Musuna "dirtied" her panties as she watched as Minato's cum splurted out. "Ohh...it splurted out!" Musuna moaned smiling. "Musuna, you can't do that type of thing unless some one says its okay" Minato told her. Musuna looked up at him with sad eyes. Minato felt guilty now he made her sad. "Master I couldn't help it! It was just so big! And plus I felt so hot and excited touching it!" Musuna told him. Minato sighed, then he helped her up. Musuna tried to turn around, but Minato gently grabbed her arm. Musuna turned and looked at him surprised. Minato laid her down on the bed and spread her legs open. "Master, what are you doing?" Musuna asked a bit frightened. Minato moved her panties to the side, then he licked her wet clit. "Master no that place is..." she began before Minato shoved his tongue inside of her. Musuna began squirming around as she felt the rhythym of his tongue inside of her pussy. Minato began sucking the juice from her pussy, and it drove her crazy! Musuna came right in his mouth by accident. "Master I'm so sorry" she said. "Its okay Musuna, its really good" he told her smiling. "Master?" she said before he could make himself decent. "Yeah?" he answered. "Can you put it inside of me?" she asked as she spread her lips for him. Minato smiled as she stared at him. He got on top of her, rubbed his cock against her pussy, then he thrusted into her. Musuna felt him pushing deep inside of her pussy, and it felt a bit strange for her. "Master, you're so deep inside of me!" she moaned. Minato thrusted inside of her pussy as he felt her tightening up. Musuna thought his cock might slip out of her, so she tried her best to hold it inside of her. Musuna felt him reaching even deeper inside of her. "Musuna, my cock's hitting something hard" Minato told her. "Thats my womb Master! You're hitting my womb so easily!" Musuna moaned smiling. Minato kissed Musuna's lips, then he slid his tongue inside her mouth. Musuna felt his tongue, the same tongue that made her climax, rubbing against her tongue. Minato put his hand on her breasts as their tongues danced together. Musuna felt as though she couldn't hold on any longer. Musuna felt something warm shoot inside of her. She felt as though a thousand explosions were going off at once.


End file.
